Lettre à ma déesse
by LaEleRousse
Summary: Une lettre pour elle. Rien de plus simple. Elle lui manque alors il lui écrit une lettre même si ça ne va pas la ramener.


Ceci est un AU !!! Sur Percy !!! Bref vous verrez bonne lecture !

Salut Puits-de-Sagesse,

J'espère que tu va bien là où tu es.

Non, c'est ridicule, excuses-moi. Tu ne me vois pas mais là je rigole seul, fier de ma blague, nulle en passant. Je parie même que tu ne la pas vu :"ridicule". Ça c'est la blague. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'être ridiculedans ma vie , à croire qu'elle aussi soit une blague. Par exemple , lors de mon premier jour dans la colonie de vacances -celle où je t'ai rencontré- je n'ai pas arrêté de poser des question débileou même le jour où je t'ai demandé en mariage, j'espère que tu t'en souviens, j'avais fait tomber la bague avant de tomber moi-même. Quel beau jour c'était quand même...

Le meilleur ça avait été la réactions de nos proches quand ils ont su que l'ont été fiancés. Ma mère avait pleuré tellement elle était contente pour nous, mon cousin ,Jason, m'avait brisé les côtes en me serrant dans ses bras , d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais voulu me dire comment Piper avait réagi face à la nouvelle : "Secret de filles" me disait-tu à chaque fois.

Pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? Tu le sais, enfin tu le savais...

Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après tout ça, et d'ailleurs tu ne le saura jamais. D'une manière ou d'une autre tu ne lira jamais cette lettre ou tu ne l'ouvrira jamais, même si elle est à côté de toi.

Mais je vais quand même tout te dire, comme dans notre adolescence : tout se dire , et surtout "Toujours ensembles" telle était notre devise. Tu sais Annie, je t'en veux pas si tu n'as pas respecté notre promesse, notre devise ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Le jour où l'on m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé, je te le jure, je ne l'ai pas cru. Me le dire aussi calmement ne pouvait être qu'une blague, pourtant c'était la vérité. Je l'ai seulement compris lorsqu'on ta déposéeici. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'à ce moment-là. Même le jour où l'on m'a dit que ma mère était présumée morte, je n'ai pas autant pleuré. Je me souviens, tu avais été la pour me soutenir, même si je venais de te rencontrerla veille. Tu avait été mon soutient, ma lumière; tu me manques maintenant. Tu avait été presque aussi heureuse que moi quand l'on nous a appris que Maman avait été retrouvé indemnemalgré l'accident de voiture qu'elle avait eu en pleine nuit.

Maman... J'espère que tu l'as croisée là où tu est. Quand elle a appris pour toi, elle était brisée, détruite aussi de voir son fils dépressif. Quand tu es partie, tu as emmenée aussi l'un des rêves de ma mère : voir son fils marié.

Le drame était arrivé, on aurai pu s'arrêter la et reprendre notre vie tranquillement. Mais non. Seulement cinq mois après toi, ma mère nous a aussi quittée, laissant derrière elle un mari, une petite fille âgéeseulement de 7 ans et moi. Personne ne pourra être aussi détruit que moi durant cette période "sombre" comme j'ai l'habitude de l'appeler.

Malgré cette phase tragique, les seuls choses qui ont fait avancés ma vie se résumés à :

-Mes amis : ils me collaient trop pour que je les évite, maintenant j'aimerai que eux aussi reviennent

-Mon travaille : océanologue, mon rêve. Ce travaille me rapprochait de mon vrai père "Perdu en mer, me disait Maman. Pas mort. Perdu en mer.".

Les autres ont menés une vie sublime comparée à moi, mais je ne me plains pas, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé.

Jason et Piper se sont marié à 28 ans. Tu aurai du les voir, Pip's pleurait tellement qu'elle a dut se répétée cinq fois pour que le prête la comprenne. La cérémonie était sublime. Ils s'étaient mariés à l'église , en bon croyant qu'ils étaient, et ensuite à la mairie. Je crois que c'était leur meilleur jour. Piper t'avait promis quelque chose durant le lycée, tu ne le croira pas mais elle a respecté sa promesse : tu a été demoiselle d'honneur. Quand ton nom fut prononcé dans l'église, ce fut la seule fois de la journée où des larmes de tristesse furent versés.

Tu a beaucoup manquée à ta meilleure amie, mais elle ne t'as jamais oublié.

Même des années après que tu ai disparue, elle a continué à te citer, à t'offrir des cadeaux à ton anniversaire... Mais l'une des plus grandes preuves de son amour pour toi fut que quand ,elle et Jason, eurent leur premier et dernier enfant , Jacob, tu fut nommé comme sa marraine. Oui, ta meilleure amie ne respectait pas les règles religieuses mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait que ton nom soit connue de tous, un peu comme une star ou une actrice. Tu pourra la remercier pour moi ? Grâce à elle, tu n'étais plus "Annabeth la disparue" mais "Annabeth, marraine de Jacob".

Ce Jacob Grace était une pépite d'or, un rayon de soleil pour sa famille comme toi tu avait été le mien. Il avait un grand cœur, comme sa mère, et un courage sans limite, comme son père. D'ailleurs il suivit les pas de son père : même école, même enseignement mais surtout même carrière. Jacob s'engagea dans US Army dès qu'il le put. Heureusementpour sa famille, il ne partit pas tout de suite en mission.

Jacob ou "blondin" comme j'aimais l'appelé, venait me voir tout les jours en attendant ses ordres. Piper a bien fait de te rendre hommage, quand Jacob venait me voir, il voulait en savoir plus sur toi.

-Elle était comment ?

-Elle était magnifique, répondais-je à chaque fois.

-Magnifique comment ? Magnifique Maman ou Magnifique Papa ?

-Euh... C'est quoi la différence ? J'suis perdu là...

-Papa est parfait et Maman est Parfaite-de-chez-Parfaite.

-Ah ! Bah Annie était parfaite. Tu vois elle était unique, elle était pour moi aussi belle qu'une déesse. Oui ! C'est ça ! Mais pas Aphrodite, plus Athéna, niveau intelligence.

-On voit que tu l'aimais...

-Non. C'est Faux. Je l'aimais pas.

-QUOI ?!

-Je l'aime encore.

Oui, je te jure je répondais ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait cela.

J'aurai aimé que tu vois ton neveu, il a un cœuren or. Enfin, tu dois l'avoir déjà rencontrer car il est désormais avec toi. Un jour, il était venu me voir, la mine grave. Il partait, sa première mission, j'étais content pour lui et très inquiet de ne plus le revoir. J'avais confiance en lui, il était bien le fils de Jason , le grand sergent major ? Il n'est pas revenu.

Ce petit m'avait marqué, un grand sentimentale, un cœur en or : parfaitement le genre d'enfant qu'on aurait pu avoir. Ce qui m'a le plus touché ce fut quand Jacob me dit : " Tu sais, un jour, j'aimerai aimé quelqu'un comme toi tu l'aime, tu sais genre tenir des dizaines d'années sans elle.".

Tu te souviens Annie ce que tu disait quand on nous demandez pourquoi on était pas encore mariés et juste financés ? Et bien j'utilise encore cette phrase. "Pas besoin d'être marié pour prouver notre amour, nos gestes et nos actes le font à la place" enfin pas tout a fait maintenant c'est plus "Pas besoin d'être marié pour prouver notre amour, repoussé des prétendantes pendant toute une vie le fait a la place". Tu vois Annie même si t'es partie ta encore raisons. Enfin même si la phrase est en partie fausse car pour prouver des sentiments il faudrait une deuxièmepersonne présente.

Oh, je suis bête ! C'est l'une des personnes auquel tu manque le plus et j'en ai toujours pas parler ! Quand tu es partie, Sophie a remué la maison de fond-en-comble pendant plus d'un mois, on aurait cru qu'elle cherchait des chaussettes sales. A 7 ans, on ne comprend encore ce que signifie "disparu". C'est comme moi à une époque je croyais vraiment que mon père était encore en vie. Ma mère voulait juste me dire avec des mots plus doux qu'il était mort.

Sophie... Elle a tellement grandis depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. Elle est de plus en plus belle. Mais maintenant c'est une adulte. Annie, tu as manqué beaucoup de choses. Ma demi-sœur ne s'est pas marié et n'a d'ailleurs jamais été en couple. Elle est comme Thalia en faite. Un cœurénorme et de grandes pensées.

Thalia... Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'est pas vu... Trop longtemps... Tous comme les autres.

Je t'ai parlé d'eux maisça ne sert à rien. Tu dois forcément leur parler de là où tu es car les uns après les autres, ils ont suivis ton chemin. Pas de la même manière que toi, pas si rapide que toi mais ils sont tous partis. Le premier fut Paul seulement quelques années après sa femme.

A partir du moment où tous mes amis et moi avions atteint le 3ème âge (sans toi, malheureusement) , l'hécatombe commença. Pas comme à la guerre, non. Pire je pense. Le suspens de ne pas savoir qui est le prochain...

Jason ne s'était pas encore remis de la perte de son fils qu'il reçu une nouvelle couche : Piper s'était endormie paisiblement à côté de lui, mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Les autres suivirent sont exemples. Un peu comme des moutons de Panurge. En moins d'une dizaine d'année, je me retrouva seul. Sans personne cette fois, et je ne me releva pas. De toute façons, tout les autres y étaient passés ! Il ne reste plus que moi. Il me suffit d'attendre et mon tour viendra comme le tient est venu trop tôt, trop tôt pour tous nos projets.

La vie d'avant me manque terriblement, tout mes amis me manquent.

Toi aussi d'ailleurs... Mais saches , Puit de Sagesse, que je ne t'oublie pas, je n'oserai même pas y penser. D'ailleurs c'est impossible ! Impossible pour moi d'oublier ton visage qui m'a fait fondre au premier regard, tes yeux qui m'ont parus si charger en histoire ou même ta voix qui m'a hypnotisée. Tout ça est impossible à concevoir pour mon cerveau déjà abîmé par la maladie qui me rattrape. Je sais que c'est bizarre et stupide de t'écrire des lettres alors que tu ne les lira jamais mais c'est un moyen pour moi de dire que je t'aime malgré nos différent problèmes et le faites que tu n'as jamais put , légalement parlant, devenir ma vraie femme. Mais cette lettre me permet aussi de te prévenir que je vais bientôt te rejoindre.

A jamais tien,

Percy Jackson.

Le vieillard déposa la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille sur la tombe de marbre gris.

Annabeth Chase

12-07-94 / 14-10-2020

Il lu une dernière fois le nom de sa bien-aimée, qui lui fut arrachée trop tôt.

Il rentra d'un pas assez rapide pour son âge avancé chez lui et y trouva la même chose qu'à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte : le silence.

Le soir, il fit comme à chaque fois .Il s'endormit sur la plus belle image qu'il pouvait voir : Annabeth et lui sur l'Acropole pendant un voyage.

Percy Jackson s'endormit sur cette magnifique pensée : sa bien-aimée; et après tant d'années de souffrances, il la rejoignit.

Percy Jackson

18-08-94/ 16-9-2081

Toujours ensemble


End file.
